蘇菲亞
蘇菲亞（Sophia、ソフィーヤ）是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 封印之劍'' who makes a minor appearance in 聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍. She is a half-dragon girl from Arcadia. 資料 Sophia was captured by Bern forces and sent to the same prison cell as 瑟西莉亞, where she treated the general's wounds using her powers. Aside from that, she can see the future, though not clearly. She then leads the Alliance army to Arcadia, in order to help the people there shake off Bern's invasion. Though she has little background, in support conversations she speaks slowly, demonstrating her shyness. It is noted that she is very old, about one century of age. Sophia cannot transform into a dragon, even though she is half-human half-dragon, as she does not seem to possess a 赤龍. She can form a close friendship with 雷伊 and can marry 羅伊 if they have A-support in the end. Sophia makes a brief cameo in 聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍, where she is looking for Athos and can have conversations with different members of 艾利烏德's army if the player visits the ruin village at the bottom right of the map. She also apparently knows 霍克艾, accidentally mistaking him for the Archsage like everyone else when he send Hawkeye to the ruins. Hawkeye asks her to tell his daughter that he will be home and she says she will. 在遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Nabata Prophet :A shaman of Nabata who has lived a sheltered life away from other people. Sees the future登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. 基礎數據 稀有度： 赤之魔道 |Skill= 流動 }} 赤之魔道 |Skill= 流動 }} 赤之魔道 |Skill= }} 赤之魔道 |Skill= 地獄之炎 卧龍 }} 赤之魔道 |Skill= }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍 基礎數據 進階數據 |60% |55% |40% |30% |20% |20% |55% |} Promotion Gains +1 E }} Supports *Igrene *法 *Niime *羅伊 *雷伊 總體 Initially, once one sees Sophia's growths, which present notable advantages over Raigh's such as better Magic and Resistance, they may be inclined to believe that she has high potential as a unit... that is, until they see her bases. Simply put, they would be a hindrance on the first map, much less halfway through the game and during a Fog of War chapter. Simply carting her across the map to receive her Guiding Ring is a hassle, much less actually attempting to use her to inflict damage and therefore gain levels. Her Accuracy is abysmal, her Constitution ensures that even Flux slows her down and her Speed and Defense will never get better with a base of 4 and 1 and growths of 30% and 20%, respectively. It can be argued that even with her slightly above average growth rates, she fails to qualify for the Est archetype, due to the fact that her growths aren't explosively high like the other Ests and due to the presence of Zeiss in Binding Blade already, who already qualifies. With all this in mind, it's clear that only in a casual run can she be made to reach her full potential, and even then, only with an inane amount of unnecessary effort. Even once she gets up in levels and promotes, she'll still be exceeded in many stats by her main competition, Raigh, such as in HP, Speed, Skill, Defense, Constitution and even Luck. Another problem for her presents itself in the form of Guiding Rings, which are very limited in supply in Binding Blade and therefore may be spent on another character able to make better use out of them, such as Saul or Raigh. Finally, the fact remains that even if she is successfully trained, there remains the unreliability of her growths, which are necessary to get her out of her terrible start; if she does happen to be screwed, scarce stat boosters will be the only way to salvage her. To conclude, Sophia is, unfortunately, a poor unit in every sense of the word, even qualifying for top spot amongst the worst units in the series on many lists. While with enough effort, she CAN technically be used, it certainly isn't time and cost-efficient to do so, leading the vast majority of players to bench her after her join chapter concludes. 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 SpotPass *'Enemy only, joins unequipped 名言 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍 Heroes Sophia/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 '''Sophia - Nabata Prophet (ナバタの予言者 Nabata no yogensha) :After returning to Nabata, Sophia disappeared. There are no records to what happened to Nabata after the war, so no one knows how Sophia led her life from then on… ;Roy With Sophia :Sophia accompanied Roy to Pherae, where they married. Although she was never very talkative, her wise decisions played a major role in the reconstruction of Lycia. 正傳以外的登場 ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Sophia is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * 語源 ''Sophia is Greek for "wisdom". This was the name of an early saint who supposedly died of grief after her three daughters were martyred. Sophia also appears in the phrase Hagia Sophia (which means "Holy Wisdom"), which is the name of a large basilica in Constantinople. Her name in the Japanese version, Sofiya (София in Russian and Bulgarian, Софія in Ukrainian), is a Slavic variant of Sophia. 軼事 *Sophia is the only female Shaman in the GBA games, though she is not the only female Druid, as Niime is also in the same game. *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Sophia won 10th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 5:1. The voter comments seem to mostly focus on her shy, gentle, and quiet personality and the mystery surrounding her character. *Sophia shares her English voice actress, Wendee Lee, with 維洛妮卡, 瑪麗亞 and 琳 in Fire Emblem Heroes. 圖片 File:SophiaHeroes.png|Artwork of Sophia from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:SophiaFight.png|Artwork of Sophia from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:SophiaSkill.png|Artwork of Sophia from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:SophiaDamage.png|Artwork of Sophia from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Sophia1 Cipher.jpg|Artwork of Sophia from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Sophia2 Cipher.jpg|Artwork of Sophia from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:HMK84 Sophia.png|Artwork of Sophia from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by HMK84. File:CipherSophia2.png|Sophia as a Shaman in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherSophia.png|Sophia as a Shaman in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherSophia3.png|Sophia as a Druid in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Sophia.png|Sophia's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:sofiyaFE7.png|Sophia's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Sophia shaman magic.gif|Sophia's battle sprite in The Binding Blade as a Shaman. File:Sophia shaman magic critical.gif|Sophia performing a critical hit in The Binding Blade as a Shaman. File:Sophia druid magic critical.gif|Sophia performing a critical hit in The Binding Blade as a Druid. Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色